icecreamstandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Divide
“Remember the days way back when?” - ' ' ' - “Yeah.” - ' ' ' - “Can we go back to those days?” - ' ' ' - “No.” - ' ' ' - “There's only one way and that's forward.” - ' ' ' - A hallway of broken dreams, the sight takes you to a dark chamber. - ' ' ' - “Will we be together forever?” - ' ' ' - A capsule in the center of the room. - ' ' ' - “What do you mean?” - ' ' ' - “I don't know... I just don't want to be alone.” - ' ' ' - The capsule unfreezes. - ' ' ' - The plate wipes away. - ' ' ' - “Will you find me?” - ' ' ' - “Yes.” - ' ' ' - The plate reads... L-P-8-1 - ' ' ' - The sight goes black and mechanical sound disengages. - ' ' ' ' ' ' The capsule begins to open, smoke spilling out at the seams. A figure almost frozen in time as the hatch hovers over the bed as it rose up from the capsule. ' ' ' The figure approached the capsule, a device on hand reading the the signatures that emanated from the capsule... The figure then inched closer, the steps echoing in the hollow chamber as the smoke began to clear. ' ' ' The plate on the side bar read, "L-P-8-1" ' ' ' The shrouded figure gazed upon the creature, numbers lined it's chest... A small bar or window what seemed to be a face. ' ' ' He began to attach lines from his device into the capsule to gather... information. As the shrouded figure turned it's back and began to flip through the data he began to see a stream of… Numbers crowding the screen, it back to flicker. ' ' ' The shrouded figure felt something amiss, and quickly turned and witnessed the calculator like body arch upwards. The eyes beamed opened on the creature in the capsule and slowly turned itself to the shrouded figure. ' ' ' The numbers along it's chest lit up, its eyes running with streams of numbers and complicated algorithms. It started to exclaim out in a robotic tone, "Where- am- I- when- am- I-" As it gazed menacingly down towards the figure. ' ' ' The figure lurched the device dropping and clanging onto the ground. The calculator like creature began to inch closer staring down the shrouded figure as he tried to mumble back. ' ' ' "We're in the Numbertombs of Mega City Zero!” “It's the year 19006 I.C.!!” “Please don't hurt me!-" ' ' ' The calculator stopped in it's tracks. ' ' ' "What- did- you- say-?" ' ' ' The calculator began to malfunction the shrouded figure covering themselves with their arms almost sure of his impending doom. ' ' ' "NO-...!” “WHAT..- HAPPENED!--" Old memories began to flood into the calculator numbers spewing all over his eyes. Quick and sudden memories of what appeared to be cookies... Things that appeared to be shadows of arrows flying around… ' ' ' The very last memory, a man holding a glowing light while being hoisted away and slowly his eyes closed and faded away. ' ' ' The calculators mind grew hot, as he looked down and saw a monstrosity. Mechanical hands... a hardened body filled with numbers. He screamed in agony. The shrouded figure shielding themselves once again as numbers and calculations began to spew out of his eyes. ' ' ' The capsule began to malfunction and implode the shrouded stranger knocked away. ' ' ' Visible electricity began to appear all along the calculator, as he began to stumble himself out of the chamber. Screaming in agony he made his way down the hallway… A woman appearing in his thoughts as he went on. ' ' ' She tried to speak with him in this memory, but only a visible movement of mouth. ' ' ' "......Remember...?” “Remember the days way back when?" Ge heard in a whisper… This memory growing stronger as he pressed on. ' ' ' "Will we be together forever...?” “When.. you come back that is..." He heard another voice, this almost coming from himself. ' ' ' "Only if we can finish this last job...----" ' ' ' "Will you find me...-------” “When it's over..." ' ' ' "Yes...---- of course I will" ' ' ' The vision grew dark the woman wiped away, and then he looked down onto his chest. A black spike going through as he is suddenly hoisted upwards. ' ' ' He could only make out a dark figure holding something light in front of him… Darkness closing in before the figure did... something. Then suddenly a burst of light, a light so powerful his vision is suddenly clouded by it. ' ' ' The calculator stumbled, coming to a large chamber as he fell down the stairs. ' ' ' His face smacked into the dark dank ground of the Numbertombs. He picked himself up and could see many strange devices and electricity sprouting around. ' ' ' Little machines to what appeared to be darkened clickers began to show. ' ' ' Going towards the calculator as he stumbled about picking his metallic body back up. ' ' ' The clickers began to pile upon the calculator, memories of people...? Being swarmed and piled on by… Similar things. ' ' ' The calculator acted quick and shoved as much as he could before a thin black tentacle started to wrap itself around his legs. ' ' ' "Oh dear…” “Our little project is awake..." ' ' ' An elderly voice from the shadows whispered out. ' ' ' From the dark center of the ceiling something oozed down. A small eye that neared close to the calculator as the tentacle raised the calculator up by its legs. ' ' ' "I wonder deary…” “Do you remember anything…?" ' ' ' The calculator hung silently the eye ball curiously looking it over. "Well isn't that marvelous…” “All these years attempting to break that... 'human spirit' I think we may have finally done it!" ' ' ' A flashback of a massive building and dark tentacle like figures appeared in the calculators mind once again. A giant eye seared into his programming. ' ' ' The calculator's number stream eyes grew red, blasting the eyeball with calculations that spewed from his body. ' ' ' "I- DONT- SERVE- YOU..-!" He said in defiance as the eye retreated. The tentacle letting go as the calculator plopped onto the ground. ' ' ' He quickly reached for his side... almost as if he were attempting to pull a weapon. But alas nothing, he kicked aside the black clicker machines and started to run off away from the chamber. ' ' ' He found a side corridor and made his way down the hall. His eyes growing green as he started to see the walls almost as stream of data. ' ' ' The calculator quickly made himself down the corridor as the swarm of dark clickers began to follow. He saw a route to what appeared to be light shining down, he shifted his stance and went down the halls quickly in an efficient manner. ' ' ' The halls began to slim down and around him it seemed like a pipe way. The calculator looked behind himself and saw a mass of black slam against the walls. He could see a blinding light ahead of him. He sprinted as fast as he could. ' ' ' But only to see what appeared to be a deep ravine as the water flowed out from the Numbertombs. ' ' ' The calculator looked behind himself as the encroaching darkness of clickers approached. ' ' ' He fully turned himself facing the darkened machines, he quickly clicked out the Division key and a Zero. A giant zero appeared in front of him before he then leapt out backwards. ' ' ' He fell in slow motion, the dark clickers slamming into the zero as it pressed on. ' ' ' A crack appeared in the large zero and without a notice a light sprung out of the number and exploded. The result pushing the calculator even faster away from the shockwave. The pipeway completely collapsed on itself. ' ' ' The Calculator smacked immediately into the river, blacking out instantly. The river of slime electrifying his metal body as it carried him away. ' ' ' It seemed as eternity for the mysterious calculator, but eventually he washed up covered in slime… And some creamy liquid. ' ' ' A large tree approached the mysterious thing. Confused and scratching his branchy head. ' ' ' The tree reached over to attempt to touch the calculator, but found himself electrocuted with only a minor wound. ' ' ' The tree inched the calculator out of the river slowly but surely. Just enough for the machine like thing to not be emitting so much electricity. ' ' ' The tree humphed curiously as the object, propping it up against a rock as he curiously pressed each button of the metallic body. ' ' ' Through the bushes a shining light came, "Ahh Treekeeper, what have you found there?” ' ' ' "A metal object my lord." The Treekeeper rubbed his bark chin and gazed at the calculator. ' ' ' "What's this?....” “A calculator?" Sam knelt down resting a hand onto the head of the calculator. ' ' ' A rush of memories entered Sam's mind. ' ' ' He quickly let his hand away with a sudden gasp. "What... is this...?" He muttered quietly as the Treekeeper looked curious. ' ' ' Sam quickly got onto his feet and exclaimed, "We must take him to the Stand!" ' ' ' The treekeeper gazed even more curious, “'Him'?" ' ' ' Sam nodded as he walked through the brush, the Treekeeper sighing and picking up the calculator and slinging it over his shoulder as he followed through.